Let's Play!
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: Remember the little girl who was in the Hikaru/Kaoru arc about their game...well this is a short little bit about if she met them at the OHHC, and her reaction to their happiness that they have found. Oh the bishounen boys aren't mine, sadly enough...
1. Chapter 1

Let'

Chapter 1

I had made it, Ouran High School, the most prestigious academy in Japan. I would like to think that my grades had gotten me in, but I knew deep inside that my family's wealth had done most of the talking.

The fall leaves fell from the trees, a shower of gold and auburn against the blue sky. After being too ill to attend during first semester, I was determined to make up lost time.

"Kanna! Kanna!" I heard my friend Shiuri yell from the front doors, waving at me with excitement. "You made it! I wasn't sure you were coming, you know, after all that…"

"Wild horses couldn't have stopped me, Shiuri. How was your summer?" I smiled at her, brushing away the cold memories that her faltering words had aroused.

"Oh, same old, same old. We went to Bali, Greece, and even the United States, but there was nothing new. I heard that you spent all summer holed up in Osaka with a private tutor. What a waste of a beautiful summer!"

"You know how much I wanted to come here during first semester, and I just wanted to keep up with everyone else. Besides, it's not like I didn't have some fun; I went to our private beach and an Ootori resort too," I assured my offended friend. I finally ascended the short staircase and joined Shiuri, a smile on my face. We entered the building, Shiuri chatting about all her adventures over the break and all the guys she had met. Her short brown hair bobbed up and down as her pale face showed every emotion, her brown eyes sparkling.

I switched to Shiuri-mode, nodding and making appropriate noises, and looked in wonder at my dream come true. The walls were adorned with expensive artwork and commemorative plaques. Before long, though, I heard the tell-tale rumbling of voices as we moved further into the building.

I gasped in amazement at the sight of the grand hall, the luxuriousness and spaciousness was stunning. I pushed my long black hair out of my face, trying to take in everything at once. Shiuri tugged at my arm, "You're face is going to be stuck like that if you're not careful, Kanna. And people will start to think you're crazy or something," she giggled as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. She pulled me away from the entrance down a long hallway. "Our first class is over here, so why don't I show you the way. The bell will ring soon, so it won't hurt to go early." I let myself be dragged away, still in shock.

I turned my face away from the hall behind me to look ahead, wondering what else this school had to offer. As Shiuri pulled me past another hall, I heard two voices, and then a third, "Haruhi, make sure you aren't late to today's activities. If you are missing again than the lord will be unbearable, so please don't put us through that."

"Hai, hai. I'll be there, don't worry."

"Good. It would be so boring without our Haru-chan!" The two voices jeered, causing the third to sigh loudly. I looked into the hall as Shiuri rushed by, taking in a short brunette boy and two red haired boys. They seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place how I knew the red heads. _Probably from some dinner party or something._ I pushed the though away for now, as Shiuri stopped suddenly.

I looked up at the sign, 1B, and realized that this was my classroom. Shiuri bounced through the door, her energy endless, as I inched toward the open doorway. What lay beyond would be the blossoming of my dreams, and I was frightened. A loud bell broke my reverie, followed by footsteps as all the students from the hall began to find their own classrooms. I took one final breath and stepped into the room, ready to take on the world.

**A/N:**

So when I thought of this story I was hyped on caffeine and life, but when I started writing I was in an emo rut, and this is what happened. But I think it will turn out okay…oh and this was supposed to be a one-shot…but again…I was in an emo rut and it kinda started sounding like a good story…yay randomness!


	2. Chapter 2

The chiming bells alerted the students to the end of the school day, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief and let my exhausted brain rest. So far, classes had been harder then I could have been prepared for, even with all my tutoring. Book-wise I felt ready and on the same page with the others, but socially I was the ugly duckling.

I wanted nothing more than to return home and rest my pounding head, but Shiuri had other plans. "Kanna, wait up!" She slipped out of the classroom and bounced to my side. "You can't leave yet! There's still more to show you!"

"I'm sorry Shiuri, but I don't feel very well right now and I just want to go home. I promise I'll call later, but-"

"No way are you leaving without meeting them." Shiuri took on her serious, aka spoiled, tone and started to sulk. "They are preparing a special program for everyone, and you have to come with me!"

"Fine, Shiuri. Where are we going?" I sighed, not having the energy to argue with my excited friend. Through past experience I knew that the fastest way to deal with her was to do as she asked, and do it quickly. Her response was a squeal of joy as I accepted her 'request' and she grabbed my hand. I found myself being pulled along, joining a steady stream of other girls in one direction, a seemingly innocent music room.

I heard calls of recognition toward Shiuri and I and we responded in stride, "Shiuri-chan, Kanna-chan! So you are coming to the Host Club today! That means you heard about the special tea party we're having today, I can't wait to find out more; my source was vague. What have you heard about today's plans?"

"Not much, but no matter what, it will be good because it always is!" Shiuri called back to the speaker. I let myself be carried with the group of giggling girls as we came to a halt before the double doors.

"Shiuri, what exactly are we here for? Why are we coming to a Host Club?" I whispered to Shiuri. Something about the aura of anticipation around the other girls said it would be a bad idea to ask that question in anything other than a small whisper.

"You'll see, but I will tell you that the Host Club is the most popular club in the school and full of totally hot guys. You won't be disappointed!" Shiuri was too thrilled to talk anymore for the doors had begun to swing open.

"Welcome, young damsels," voices echoed from the room as cherry blossom petals swirled over us. As the group bounced into the room in a relatively ordered fashion I saw seven young men lounging on a couch. Each was the picture of elegance and perfection. The two red-haired young men and the brunette from earlier were among them. I studied the other four members in awe. I shouldn't have been surprised that such a school like Ouran would have such amazing guys, but my senses were overwhelmed.

A tall young man with glasses moved toward the crowd and began organizing the girls into smaller groups with a smile. He was taking notes in his clipboard but still managed to give his full attention to every customer he spoke to. "That's Kyoya-sempai, a second year and second in charge. He does all the organizing and finances of the club," Shiuri whispered to me. "The tall blonde one is King Tamaki-sempai, the most requested host and also a second year. He formed the club with Kyoya-sempai at the beginning of the year. The two red-haired ones are the twins Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. They are first years with Haruhi-kun, the short brown haired young man. The short blond is a third year called Hunny sempai, and the tall brunette is Mori-sempai, also a third year. Each host is a certain type: Hunny-sempai is the cute type, Mori-sempai the silent type, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun the playful, Haruhi-kun the natural, Tamaki-sempai the prince, and Kyoya-sempai the cool type.

"When Kyoya comes by you request a host and will be seated with them when it's your turn. I usually switch between the twins and Hunny, depending on my mood. Oh, and if you choose Hunny, you get Mori too, and same the other way around. They are inseparable, it's so adorable!" Shiuri and some nearby girls began squealing in excitement and adding their own comments about the different hosts.

I was completely lost. There was way too much going on here. My head was throbbing now from the stress and the laughter. I closed my eyes and counted to five, trying to calm down.

"Miss Yamamoto Kanna, welcome to the Host Club. I understand that this is your first time joining us, but from what I overheard I believe that you have an understanding of how things work here."

I jumped at the voice and opened my eyes. Kyoya was smiling down at me, clipboard tucked beneath his arm. "Oh, yes. Umm," I turned to Shiuri desperately. I had no idea who to pick and just wanted to stick with Shiuri for now.

"We would like to sit with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, please." I nodded in agreement and Kyoya snapped open the clipboard, writing something down.

"You will be seated in a moment, please be patient for now." Kyoya bowed and moved onto the next customer and took their request. Shiuri was brimming with excitement and kept nudging me as the hosts rose and sauntered to their appropriate couches. Tamaki stopped Haruhi as the boy passed him by and they exchanged words. Apparently the conversation turned against Tamaki as he turned into stone and Haruhi stepped around him. The twins burst from behind the couch and began laughing hysterically at his state. They grabbed Haruhi and strode off with him, still laughing. Haruhi looked bored and slightly annoyed, but when he turned to face the crowd he smiled.

I winced as the crowd squealed. My headache couldn't take much more. I felt a tap behind me and turned my head. Kyoya was smiling at me and motioning for me to follow him. I grabbed Shiuri and we followed the host through the crowd toward Hunny and Mori's couches.

Hunny was standing at a small table between the two couches and looking very serious. Mori was standing behind one of the couches with his arms crossed, watching the shorter. As we approached, the other girls giggling, Hunny looked up at us. His large brown eyes were full of tears as he stared at us.

"Awww! Hunny-sempai whats wrong?" The other girls surged forward to comfort the young man. I stood behind, unsure of what to do. He was a cute young man and his demeanor was adorable, but I was more interested in sitting down at the moment. I felt eyes watching me and looked at Mori. Brown eyes with gray slashes stared at me over the group of girls and the crying Hunny. He smiled at me, and then turned his attention back to Hunny.

"Mitsukuni." His voice was deep, and that one word had Hunny's full attention. The short blonde looked up and smiled.

"OK, I pick…this one!" He held up a small white cake with strawberries. The girls cheered. I sighed and moved to sit down. By the time I reached a spot though, I was sitting next to Mori with Shiuri on my other side. Hunny was across from us with the other three girls in our group. Shiuri was leaning forward as she laughed and talked with Hunny and the others. I watched with a smile at the energy and let my eyes wander around the room. Kyoya was standing to the side, writing in his clipboard. The twins were tangled together as their girls blushed furiously. Tamaki's girls were being seduced, and Haruhi's crowd was happily talking with him and laughing.

"What are you looking at, Kanna-chan?" I jumped and looked down. Hunny was standing before me and staring at me, smiling. "Do you want some cake?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you."

"Tea? I can make some for you."

"I'm alright, I promise." I smiled at him as he scrutinized me.

"Then you can hold Usa-chan!" I found myself in possession of a pink plush rabbit as Hunny bounced back to the other couch and to his cake. I stared down at the toy, not sure what to do with it.

"I'm so jealous! Hunny-sempai never lets anyone hold Usa-chan! Talk about lucky!" Shiuri whispered to me as she watched Hunny. Conversation on the other couch picked up on what types of cakes everyone liked and Shiuri turned her attention away from me. I looked up at Mori and saw his eyes focused on Hunny. He was almost like a brother to Hunny the way he acted.

"Umm, Mori-sempai. How did you meet Hunny-sempai? I mean, you are so different."

Mori's eyes glanced down at me and he smiled. "Mitsukuni is my cousin."

"Oh. Mitsukuni, wait as in Haninozuka Mitsukuni of the elite fighting family?" Mori nodded. "So that means, you are Morinozuka Takashi."

Mori nodded again. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember everything I had been taught about the other great families of Japan. "I thought the servility of the Morinozuka's to the Haninozuka family ended through marriage."

"It did."

I sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. Laughter burst from the direction of the twins table and I turned my head to see what was going on. The twins were standing up now and wearing hats. They bowed to their audience and shouted, "Let's play Who's Hikaru!" The girls were cheering again as the two young men twirled around each other. They came to a stop and pointed at a girl. Blushing she tried to point out who was who.

"Wrong!" The twins took off their hats and shook out their hair, revealing that the one the girl called Hikaru was Kaoru. Laughter erupted as the girl blushed further. "One more time!" The act began again.

I watched, breath caught in my chest. I knew them. I remembered. It had been snowing then, and they had been so quiet back then. I stood from the couch and stepped past Shiuri, ignoring her complaints. I didn't hear Hunny call out to me either. I didn't even realize that I had dropped Usa-chan.

I stumbled toward the twins as the next girl guessed at the game and lost. This time Haruhi was passing by and noted that the girl was right. I froze to the spot. They were so different. They were happy.

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru noticed me standing there and turned toward me. "Do you want to play?" One of the twins asked.

"You aren't sad anymore." My voice was little more than a whisper.

"What? What do you mean?" The twins exchanged glances. "Hikaru, do you not what she's talking about?"

"No, you?" Hikaru shrugged.

"You looked so sad, back then, when no one could tell you apart. You probably don't remember me. It was so long ago." I looked at the ground, embarrassed to have caused a scene.

"Wait, you can't be, are you?" Kaoru stepped forward, hat in hand.

"I think she is. You are the little girl from school. The one who asked us-"

"Why you looked so sad when people lost." I finished Hikaru's sentence. I looked back up at the twins and smiled, a tear slipping down me cheek. "But you aren't sad anymore. I couldn't do it, but I, I'm happy someone else could make you smile." I rubbed my eyes and turned around. I started walking to the door when I realized the entire room had fallen silent. A hand fell on my shoulder and I stopped.

"Where are you going? Come play." Kaoru's warm hazel eyes smiled down at me.

"Alright, I will." My tears were still falling slowly, but I smiled up at the young man.

Of course I ended up guessing wrong, but it didn't matter. They were smiling.

**A/N: So this story is finally finished!!!!**

**I was going to continue it, but it wouldn't have fit in the mood I wanted to have this piece end with…Keep an eye out for the continuation called **_**Growing Up**_**. This will be posted next week sometime, depending on test schedules and classes…**

**The first draft of this had no titles after the names, but I couldn't help myself and added them in…it sounded, wrong, without them…**

**Thank you for reading!!!**


End file.
